


Trouvaille

by secretsidgenowriter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Jealousy, Kid Fic, King Geno, M/M, Nanny Sid, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Trouvaille- (n.) something lovely discovered by chance; a windfall.





	Trouvaille

Prince Evgeni has never been one to follow tradition.

From a young age he’s written his own rules.

We wears his brightly colored dress uniform around the castle and the same muted tones the commoners wear when he’s outside of the walls.

“I don’t want them thinking I’m better than them,” he once explained and his chamberlain rolled his eyes and said “but you are better than them.”

The prince ignored him and shook the hands of a man too frail to lift his head or stand up straight. Any other Royal would be offended. Some of them would demand punishment.

Evgeni reached into his pocket and pulled out six gold coins and pressed them into his hand.

He refuses the finest bred horses and hounds in favor of the undersized and the runts.

There is a small puppy nipping at his fingers as he says “sometimes the smallest have the biggest hearts.”

 

-

 

He is unmarried when he finally takes the crown as King, much to his mother's dismay.

“I have worked constantly to find you a good match and you turn them all away? Beautiful woman and you turn your nose up at them. Why do you make my life so difficult, my son?”

Evgeni straightens the crown in the mirror and doesn’t say a thing.

“The throne needs an heir. I want a grandchild.”

Evgeni presses a kiss to her hairline, careful of her own crown and tells her not to worry.

That night, alone in his bed Evgeni starts to wonder if he maybe made a mistake.

 

-

 

Evgeni is hunting when he finds her.

The fox slips into his den and he immediately calls off the dogs.

“We’ll find another, Sir,” says a member of the hunting party and Evgeni shrugs. He doesn’t care much for hunting anyways. “Perhaps we should try the field-.”

“Quiet,” Evgeni says sharply and he tips his head towards the sound he thought he just heard. The dogs are still barking down the den and whistles to get them to stop.

Then there’s only the sound of their horses labored breathing and and the wind rustling the leaves on the trees.

“Sir,” one of the men says and then there’s silence.

And then the cry of a newborn and Evgeni is off his horse and following the sound.

She is wrapped in a threadbare blanket at the base of a tree, pink faced from wailing and she is the most perfect thing he has ever seen.

They are miles from civilization and he hears the men talking behind him of unwed mothers, pressured and shamed by the men in their lives to leave their babies fate up in the air. Maybe they’ll be found, maybe they won’t.

Either way they won’t have to watch it happen.

Rage curls in Evgeni’s gut. It’s unlike anything he’s felt since he came back from the war, since he killed in the name of his family's honor. For the future of their kingdom.

Then her cries slow to whimpers and she opens her eyes and looks at him and him alone.

“Should be take her to an orphanage?” One of the men asks and Evgeni strokes his finger along her baby-soft cheek.

He is never letting this little girl out of his sight.

 

-

 

Yana is barely a month old,  underweight,  the love of Evgeni’s life and she does not sleep.

As a result, Evgeni doesn’t sleep either.

He is up all hours of the night with her; feeding and changing and rocking her. Pleading with her most of the time.

“Just one hour of sleep,” he begs and Yana stares at him for a moment and then scrunches her face up and yells.

“You need help,” his mother says in the morning. She looks well rested. Her chambers are on the other side of the castle. “Let me find you a nanny. I think Capriana is still available.”

Evgeni frowns at her.

“She practically raised you,” she says, “look how you turned out. She did a wonderful job.”

“She used to slap my wrists when I wasn't paying attention.”

“Children need discipline. They need rules.”

Evgeni shakes his head. Not for his daughter.

“You need someone. You look terrible. You have duties and responsibilities.”

“She is my responsibility.”

“Zhenya. You act as though you are the only royal to ever have a child. We all manage. Of course,” she says as she looks down at her painted nails, “it would be easier if you had a spouse. Let me find you a nanny, please, Zhenya. I’m begging.”

Evgeni looks down at his daughter’s blotchy face. She looks exhausted. He is exhausted. They need help.

 

-

 

Evgeni wakes up and is immediately on edge.

If he woke up it means he was asleep and if he was asleep it means there is something wrong with Yana.

He grabs his sword and runs down the hall and Yana is there, sleeping quietly in a stranger's arms as he whispers to her.

“Give her to me, now,” Evgeni says, voice low and dangerous and the man’s head snaps up. He is young with jet black hair. He is dressed well but not overly so and his golden eyes are big and round as he looks at the sword. “Give me my daughter.”

“Your highness, please. Put the sword down. I can explain.”

“Now!” Evgeni shouts and Yana begins to cry. The intruder holds her closer to his chest and Evgeni takes a step forward.

“Your mother asked after me. My name is Sidney. I'm here to look after the child.”

“You’re the nanny,” Evgeni questions, sword still raised and Sidney nods. “I was expecting a woman.”

He was expecting someone old with a shrill voice. Not someone this beautiful with a rolling and rounded accent.

“Yes,” Sidney says with a small smile. “Most people are. But your mother knows about me. She called me in. I’m going to put Yana down and leave and you can go check with her if you’d like. I insist. I would never hurt her.”

Evgeni lowers his sword.

“She was asleep before. She hasn’t slept since I found her. How did you do it?”

“Warm goats milk seeped with chamomile.”

“And that’s safe for her?”

“Of course. I can make you a cup now.”

Evgeni shakes his head and steps up to Sidney’s side. Yana is starting to fall back to sleep and Evgeni reaches out to touch one of her hands. She grasps his finger.

“She’s the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen,” Sidney says and Evgeni nods.

He has to agree.

 

-

 

Sidney, or Sid, as he tells the children of the cooks and the maids and the footmen to call him, is nothing short of a miracle.

Yana begins sleeping through the night and Evgeni is able to attend to his royal duties with a clear conscious. She is well taken care of under Sid’s watchful eye.

Sid is gentle and soft spoken and is always reading to Yana or walking with her around the grounds, pointing out different animals and plants and even though she can’t understand any of it yet.

“You know you haven’t thanked me yet,” his mother says on their way out of a meeting with a neighboring kingdom.

Evgeni kisses her cheek then runs off to spend time with his daughter.

 

-

 

There is a kingdom across the sea that weighs heavily on Evgeni’s mind.

A land dispute with heavy taxes and embargoes that aim to suffocate any possible threat.

If it’s not handled correctly it could end in war and he does not want the first memories his daughter has to be of fear and bloodshed.

He’s going to have to go there and meet with the Queen face to face.

“How many times have I told you if Yana is sleeping you should be sleeping as well.”

Evgeni looks up from the map that he has been studying and finds Sidney standing in the doorway with a tray of food in his hands.

“You missed dinner.”

“Lost track of time. Is Yana-.”

“Tucked in and fast asleep,” Sid says as he set the tray down. There’s cheese and bread and grapes as well as a goblet of cider and a small slice of cake, iced with sugary frosting. He knows those are Sid’s favorite. “You should eat and go to bed.”

“You know you were brought here to take care of the child, not me, don’t you?” But he picks up a hunk of cheese and pops it in his mouth.

“Sometimes you act like a child, it’s hard to tell the difference between you and the baby.”

Evgeni almost chokes on the sip of cider.

“You know you are the only one I let get away with speaking to me like that. You and my mother.”

Sid rolls his eyes because he knows the truth. Evgeni has a soft center towards all his people. “It’s a good thing you like me and your mother then, isn’t it?”

“It would be lonely without you,” Evgeni admits and he pushes the cake towards Sid. Sid takes it without being asked twice.

“You’re still working on this,” Sidney says as he gestures to the map. “Nothing has been settled?”

Evgeni shakes his head. “I’m going to need to go there. The trip should only be a few days.”

Sid nods. “I’ll look after Yana while you’re gone, of course.”

“I’m bringing her with,” Evgeni says and Sid looks up at him. “Babies tend to melt even the hardest of hearts. You’ll come as well.”

Sidney swallows his bite of cake and takes a deep breath. “I’ve never left the kingdom before.”

“The world is so big, Sidney.” He puts his hand on Sid’s shoulder and squeezes. “You’re going to love it.”

 

-

 

Yana loves watching the gulls circle overhead as the wait to board the ship.

“We might see dolphins or maybe whales,” Evgeni says as he tickles her belly. She kicks her feet and happily blows bubbles with her mouth.

“No sea monsters though, right?” Sidney asks with a teasing smile on his face and Evgeni hums thoughtfully.

“The sea is very unpredictable and Yana here would make a very good snack.” He pulls his lips over his teeth and bites at her toes and she laughs, high and delighted and Sid bounces her up and down as she giggles.

 

-

 

Evgeni falls asleep easily that night thanks to the rocking of the ship.

He only wakes when he hears Yana fussing down the hall and when she doesn’t quiet back down after a few minutes he goes to check.

Sidney’s bed is empty and Yana is stretching her arms out in her crib while making small snuffly noises.

“Where could Sidney have gone to,” Evgeni asks softly as he picks her up. She presses her face into his neck and he rubs her back as he walks up the stairs to the deck.

The moon is full and hanging low in the sky so Sidney is easy to spot. He has his head tipped back to watch the stars and he jumps when Evgeni’s footsteps get close enough for him to hear.

“Can't sleep,” Evgeni asks before Sid is able to stammer out an explanation.

“Was she awake? Did she wake you? I only meant to step out for a few minutes, she’s been sleeping so well lately. Your Highness, I am so sorry.”

Evgeni rolls his eyes. Sidney only starts with the _your highness_ and _sir_ and _my lord_ when he thinks he’s going to get in trouble.

Evgeni’s never even raised his voice to him. He has no idea where he gets these ideas.

“It’s alright, Sidney. Honest.”

“I’m the nanny, it is my job to be there for her.”

“And I am her father. I can take care. Now, you couldn’t sleep?”

“It’s awfully stuffy down there,” he says. “Not that the ship isn’t beautiful, it is, but…”

“Stuffy,” Evgeni agrees. “It’s much nicer out here.”

“The stars look so different when there is nothing else around. It’s gorgeous.”

Evgeni looks over at Sid and the way the moonlight makes his pale skin glow and nods.

“You’ve really never left the kingdom before? Not even for the war?”

“I didn’t go. Both of my parents passed away when I was younger so I was able to stay and raise my sister. She would have been an orphan without me.”

“And where is your sister now?”

“Travelling. She went to school and now she’s seeing the world.”

“You didn’t want to go?”

Sidney smiles sadly. “There wasn’t enough money for the both of us. She’s still young. I wanted her to go.” He turns to Evgeni and puts his hand over the top of Yana’s head, the backs of his fingers brushing against Evgeni’s jaw. “This is good, too.”

They stand like that, shoulder to shoulder, until the sun starts peeking it’s way over the horizon.

 

-

 

The Queen is wrapped in gold and silver robes and she kisses both of Evgeni’s cheeks in greeting.

It’s forced and fake and Evgeni can practically feel the displeasure rolling off her. He hopes she feels it rolling off him as well.

“You look well,” she says, giving him a quick once over before she looks over his shoulder at Yana, shaking a toy rattle in Sidney’s arms. “Your daughter is gorgeous and your husband as well. Did I miss the wedding? I don’t remember getting an invitation.”

“Your Highness, I’m only here to look after the child.” Sidney says. “King Evgeni and I are not married.”

“Oh, well, in that case I’m sure my son would be happy to show the two of you the grounds of the castle while Evgeni and I are in meetings.”

Behind her the Prince perks up and Evgeni knows him. Or at least knows of him.

A few years younger and as smart as he is handsome. He’s actively seeking a bride or a _groom_ and has a long list of potential suitors dying to get his attention.

Evgeni doesn’t like the way he’s looking at Sid.

“Does the child like horses?” The Prince asks and Sid nods.

“She loves all animals. She takes after her father.”

“We have the finest horses here, bloodlines going back hundreds of years. I can show them to you both if you’d like?” Sidney looks towards Evgeni for permission. The Prince’s hand hovers over Sid’s shoulder and Evgeni hates him but he cannot keep Sid and Yana away. It wouldn’t be fair.

“Go see the horses. I’ve heard stories of their beauty, I’m sure Yana would love to see.”

The Prince finally touches Sid’s shoulder and drops his hand to his back as they turn around so he can lead them out of the front hall.

The Queen watches them go with a smirk. “A lovely couple, don’t you think Evgeni?”

Evgeni swallows the lump of emotion that’s caught in his throat. “They are,” he admits and the Queen smiles, brilliant and cruel before he slides off her face and into a scowl.

“Come on now. We have much to discuss.”

The meeting drags on all day.

Tempers flare and voices are raised. Threats are made and taken back and by the time the stars are beginning to shine Evgeni thinks maybe a deal has been made.

He is dead tired with a pounding headache and he desperately needs to remove his formal clothing and hold his daughter before she falls asleep for the night.

After a quick stop in his bed chambers to change clothes he wanders down the hall to Sidney’s and knocks on the door.

Sidney pulls it open a moment later. His cheeks are a little red from the sun and his hair is damp, like he just came from the bath. He is familiar and good and it’s everything Evgeni can do to stop himself from falling into his arms.

“Are you only getting done with your meetings now?” Sid asks as he opens the door wider so he can step in. “How did they go? Is everything okay? Will there be a war?”

Evgeni ignores his questions in favor of glancing around the room.

Sidney’s bedchamber makes his own look like a prison cell.

Sid’s is as least three times the size with a huge bed in the middle adorned thick, soft looking blankets and pillows. The walls are painted a deep red and there are luxurious golden curtains hanging on all the windows with a view of the ocean.

Yana is lying on the floor in the middle of a fur rug gumming at the edge of a block that Evgeni has never seen before.

“Evgeni,” Sidney asks softly as he touches his elbow. “Are you alright? Do you need something to eat or drink? Why don’t you come sit down, I have plenty.”

There’s a tray full of food on the desk across the room. Cakes and fruit and chocolates.

“Did you already eat yours?” Sid asks and Evgeni laughs bitterly before he kneels down and kisses the back of Yana’s head. She smells clean, like the lavender soap Sidney always uses on her.

“You think I got one of those, Sidney?”

“Well why wouldn’t you?”

 _Because the Prince isn’t trying to seduce me_ , he thinks. “Because you’re special.”

“To who?”

“The Prince.”

“The Prince? What does he have to do with it? Why would he do that?”

Evgeni takes a deep breath of lavender. “The same reason you have the nicest room.” He looks up at Sid. “He would make you an offer if you showed even the slightest bit of interest.”

“What kind of offer?”

“Marriage. It might not be a bad one to take.”

Sidney gapes at him and Evgeni slides onto his stomach so he can fold his hands beneath his chin and stare at Yana as she plays. “Look around you, Sid. Half of all this could be yours someday. You wouldn’t have to worry about money ever again. You could see the world. You could travel.”

“I’m travelling now.”

“Yes, but you could do it without a baby in tow.”

“You make it sound like she’s a burden,” Sidney snaps, voice harsher than Evgeni has ever heard it. When he looks up there is fire in his eyes. “You make it sound like she would be easy to leave, like I don’t care, like it’s just a job. I love her as if she were my own daughter and I am getting back on that boat and sailing home with her tomorrow. If you want to be rid of me that badly you can terminate my position once we set foot back on dry land. You are not pawning me off on someone else. I won’t go that easily.”

Yana knocks the blocks together then holds one out for Evgeni to see, oblivious to the gravity of the situation unfolding around her. It must be nice.

“You can sleep in here tonight,” Sid says as he opens the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow on the ship.”

The door shuts behind him and Evgeni lets his head fall into his hands.

 

-

 

Evgeni sleeps fitfully that night and so does Yana.

He can’t seem to get his mind to settle and she can’t seem to fall asleep without being tucked in by Sidney.

They both miss him and Evgeni can do nothing but hold Yana to his chest over his heart and wait for the sun to come up.

 

-

 

Sidney is waiting by the dock early the next morning.

Yana squeals when she sees him and Sidney’s sullen expression fades away as he reaches for her.

“Sidney,” Evgeni says, ready to apologize but Sidney only nods back to the shore. The Queen is waiting there. “Go say your goodbyes. I’ll get her settled in.” He walks away without another word.

The Queen wishes him a safe journey and gives her thanks for being able to reach a non-violent agreement.

“My son told me your daughter is very sweet,” she adds. “He wanted me to tell you she had fun yesterday.”

“I’m very happy to hear that. Please thank him for setting aside the time for her.”

“I wanted to tell you that he made a proposal to your nanny this morning. He was turned down. It seems Sidney’s heart already belongs to someone else.”

“Sidney has grown very fond of Yana.”

“Yana,” the Queen says. “I’m sure it’s only her.” She eyes Evgeni knowingly then turns on her heels back towards the castle with her footmen falling in line behind her.

 

-

 

There is a party the night after they return to celebrate the deal.

Evgeni is in awe at the way the workers in the castle, led by his mother, can pull together a celebration in such short notice.

There is an over abundance of food and music and dancing. Evgeni is in his dress uniform and wears his crown which suddenly feels a heavy enough to make his neck ache.

Yana is in a beautiful red dress and holding onto Sid’s hands as she tries to dance to the music.

She can stand on her own and she’ll be walking any day now but dancing is still far out of reach.

Sidney is in a new pair of slacks and a pressed shirt. His hair is swept back. He hasn’t spoken since Evgeni beyond the cursory updates on Yana since the night they argued.

“Doesn’t she look lovely,” his mother says warmly as she watches Yana sway. “A little princess.” She topples over the moment Sid let’s go and Sid laughs before he scoops her up and presses a kiss to her cheek. “He’s lovely as well, don’t you think?”

_“Mother.”_

“Are you going to spend your life pining or are you doing to do something?”

“What is there to do?”

“Tell him how you feel. Everyone can see it, Zhenya except maybe Sidney. I feel like Yana even knows. Look at the way she looks at him. She adores him.” She presses her lips together. "I don't like seeing you like this. You look so sad."

“We had a disagreement. A misunderstanding.”

“Fix it. Make him understand.”

“It’s not that easy.”

His mother clucks her tongue and then yells, “Sidney, bring me my granddaughter. It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen her.”

Sidney slowly walks Yana over, holding both of her hands in his own. She takes the last few steps on her own and falls into the Queens arms.

“Oh, my baby,” she says as she hugs Yana. Yana babbles at her. “She’s going to be talking soon isn’t she.”

“I will have two women telling me what to do,” Evgeni says lightly and his mother pinches his cheek.

“You love. Now go dance with this boy. Sidney you deserve to have some fun, you’ve been working so hard lately.”

“I’m okay, your highness.”

“Nonsense,” she says with a wave of her hand as she bounces Yana on her knee. “Evgeni go. I order this as your Queen.”

“You do know you don’t actually have any power anymore. You left the throne to me.”

“I am your mother. I will always have power. Now go.”

Evgeni stands and holds out his hand for Sidney to take. When he does he leads them onto the dance floor where the music has shifted to something slow and sweet.

They sway together for a moment and then start talking at the same time.

“Go first,” Evgeni says.

“I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you,” Sid says and pushes on when Evgeni shakes his head. “I forgot myself for a moment. I’m a nanny and you’re the king. I should remember my place.”

“Your place is right beside me. I don’t think of you as anything less than an equal. You’re always welcome to speak your mind with me. You always have been.”

Sidney looks down at his feet.

“I need to apologize as well. I only want the best for you, Sid.”

“And you think the best is running off and marrying some... _kid_ I’ve never even met before?”

“Only a few years younger than us,” Evgeni says. “I want you to be happy.”

“I’m happy here with you and Yana for as long as I can be.”

“You can be here forever.”

“I can’t. Yana is growing up so fast. Soon she won’t need me. It’s the same with every family, I come in, help raise the children and then when they don’t need me anymore I leave.”

“The girl will always need you. She looks for you and her first words will probably be your name.”

“It’s always like that.”

“I will need you,” Evgeni says and Sidney looks up. “I want you to stay with me forever, right beside me. I want you in my bed when I wake up in the morning and next to me when I have to make difficult decisions. You always know better than me.”

Sidney laughs and Evgeni’s heart bursts with hope.

“I want to adopt more children, there are so many that need homes and Yana should have siblings. We have so much love to give. I want you. Do you want me too? The both of us?”

Sidney’s eyes are shining and Evgeni doesn’t hear the music anymore. He can’t see the couples dancing around them. It is only Sidney.

It seems like an eternity before he nods and Evgeni is pulling him in for deep kiss.

It is more than he ever thought that it could be because it’s real and not only in his imagination. Sidney kisses him back, nipping gently at his bottom lip and fisting his hands in the fabric of his coat.

Evgeni presses their foreheads together when they part for air. Sidney is smiling and Evgeni’s heart feels like he’s going to beat out of his chest.

“Come on,” he says as he glances away towards his mother. She’s dabbing at the corner of her eyes with her handkerchief and Yana is clapping her chubby little hands together. “We should go dance with our daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here.](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
